Ace of Diamonds
by CyonicalTheEnderman
Summary: (Creepypasta fanfic) KJ is a 16 year old girl sent to live at and attend an academy, Nightgrove Academy. Follow her adventure as she gets thrown into a whirlwind of chaos, forgotten memories and learns dark secrets about the academy that is her new home.
1. A New Beginning

I glared out the window in stony silence, teeth gritted. "Yvonne.. This is best for you, you haven't been doing well in school and this was the only other option for you short of selling everything of yours." I ignored my grandma as she sighed, returning full attention to the road. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I rested my head against the car window.  
"We'll visit you in December for Christmas. I promise you it won't be as bad as you think." I was stiff as she embraced me before watching her walk off. Turning around, I took a deep breath before opening the door to my dorm and walking in.  
It was nicely furnished, a living room with a plush black couch, a window facing out, a good sized flat screen TV mounted on the wall the couch was facing. There was also an annexed kitchen that appeared to be in pristine condition and looked to contain higher grade equipment. "Fancy," I mumbled before touring the rest of the dorm.  
There were three bedrooms of equal size, very large with there own bathrooms and closets. Upon closer inspection of the rooms I discovered they all had the same set of glass doors that led out to a balcony connecting all three of the rooms.  
After careful thought, I decided on the more isolated room. I kicked my bags and suitcase into the closet before throwing myself onto the bed and allowing the tears to flow until exhaustion claimed me.  
"Heeelloooo?" My eyes flew open as I sat upright, blinking blearily, disoriented and confused. "Helloooo? Roommate? The lobby chick said you were here already." I sighed heavily sliding out of my bed before shuffling over and throwing open the door.


	2. Oh My Jashin!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb49e2fc327ee947c88e867dea61393"I blinked in shock staring into the face of one of my best friends. I'd know that dirty blonde/brown hair, cheesy grin and orange scarf anywhere. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hel-" she seemed to have finally recognized me because she dropped everything and wrapped me in a huge tight bear style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my Jashin, KJ!" I gasped for air as she crushed me more. "Jen... Jen... Dying... Eh... Why.. Are you... Here?" I wheezed out as soon as she released me. "My parents sent me here. I thought it was going to suck but you're here and we live together now!" She squeaked grinning a huge cheesy grin, face scrunched up. I only signed smiling. "Yep, that's the Jen I know. Let's go get something to eat I'm starving and I demand pancakes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hel/eml is this?" I demanded glowing fiercely at Jen as she poked the pathetic limp pile of 'pancakes'. "Don't judge me! Yours are just as bad mine so meh!" We ended up eating cups of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey KJ... Do you think Nita will come here?" I looked up swallowing my last bit of soup to see Jen looking at me with a sad puppy like expression. "Uh.. Hmm.. Well.. If Slendy wills it, yeah." I lied jokingly. She nodded then her face suddenly lit up "Oh, oh oh I have something for you I'll be right back!" She got up quickly and ran out to retrieve whatever she had for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As I waited for Jen to return I directed my gaze out the window. It took me a few moments to realize how eerily still is was outside. There were faint flutterings of nervousness as I realized inside everything was silent. Too style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I quickly stood and checked the whole dorm for Jen and called her name to no avail. I returned to the living room heart beating faster from fear and confusion. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yvonne/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Come/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"play/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"us/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;""/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My blood turned to ice as I looked to see a little girl standing in the doorway, she had long brown hair with a red bow hair tie in it and she was wearing a pale pink dress. Her ruby eyes seemed to bore into my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you? And where's Jen?" My voice wavered as she giggled. She didn't answer me and waved for me follow. I hesitated then gave in before following her out the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I quickly lost all hope of returning to my dorm as she led me through various hallways, we went upstairs then downstairs and we went through many doorways. Once I finally realized I was hopelessly lost we came to a stop in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The room we were in was horrid and absolutely filthy, there was a stench in the air that made me want to throw up and the floor... The floor was indescribably filthy and stained. The walls were cracked, paint and wallpaper peeling and neat black. I held a hand over my mouth gagging. "It smells like bodies that have been left in a car on the roof of Detroit for a few weeks"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f39ed866d04bc79a0ba997f493b008d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yvonne/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yvonne/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"played/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"well/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yvonne/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yvonne/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"F-e-e-/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eell/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"she/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"broke/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"her/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"neck/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1beaf0c3bb41f27cdbebd30fbf9004c3" I screamed as a blinding white hot sharp pain in my neck forced me to collapse. "KJ! KJ! Are you okay? KJ! I saw you fall down and you screamed!" I open my eyes dazed and disoriented from pain, which had faded to dull throb and looked up into Jen's face which was filled with fear and style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I took her offered hand and struggled to my feet unable to speak at the moment. The second I was standing though my legs gave out and Jen had to wrap her arms around my waist until I was able to stand on my own. "Come on KJ let's get you back to the dorm where you will lay on bed and rest!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She helped me back to the dorm and to my room where I crawled into style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Are you sure you're okay?" I groaned burying my face into my pillow. "Ughhh yes I'm em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fine/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emthis is the bajillionth time you've asked!" I exclaimed flailing my arms around. "I know but you just freaking vanished then I hear you scream and find you on the damn ground holding your neck in a dead end of a hallway!" She yelled back. I only made a face in response and curled up under my style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Alright well you're going to stay here while I go make pancakes for lunch." I mumbled an agreement not paying attention then paused as soon as the door closed. "DEAR GOD JEN NOOOOO!" I quickly scrambled out of bed after style="box-sizing: border-box;" / A few hours and yet another cup of soup later, we lay side by side playing Super Smash Bro's on our 3DS'. "Goddammit KJ I will fucking beat you!" Jen yelled as I killed her character again, for the seventh time. "Hahaha no you will not" I sang laughing while she scowled darkly at the 3DS before quickly rolling away as she began screaming and kicking, crushing her 3DS under a tight white knuckle style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yes! Yes! In your face! Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh ha ha ha HA!" Jen screamed laughing maniacally dropping to her knees holding up her 3DS in triumph while I feigned disappointment at my 'defeat.' I left her to gloat in her self proclaimed glory as I switched to playing Pokémon./p 


End file.
